thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
The Alliance is a geopolitical force unto itself during the First Trilogy Era. In its most developed form, the Third Alliance has many defining characteristics of a well organized criminal enterprise, stateless militia, government in exile, hacker syndicate, counter-terror organization, and resistance group. Since it's founding, the Alliance has operated on a basic platform of the preservation of both individual and collective liberty and ensuring the present and future prosperity of humankind in general. It's stated goals include the covert protection of non-Consortium entities, a check against Consortium expansion and maintenance of it's own interests. Because of these sometimes vaguely defined principles, many Alliance members often also serve other interests, but never at the expense of Alliance interests. Only the founding members are aware of it's total organization, four of which are alive to see the dissolution of the Third Alliance. History First Alliance The First Alliance, from SY 17 to SY 31, was largely a think tank organization that utilized covert diplomacy to maintain individual liberty for all human beings throughout Sol. It disbanded in SY 31 with no history of violent activity and a clear conscience that it's goals had been achieved. Second Alliance The Second Alliance, founded in the wake of the Freitaika Rebellion from an association of Confederate citizens, took loose inspiration from the ideology and methods of the first and maintained it's essential organizational structure. It widely influenced the development of the Confederate government and society. During the Rebellion, the Second Alliance worked as a fifth column fighting force and provided resources and volunteers on the frontline fighting alongside Confederate militia against the Republic of Freitaika. It's existence as an independent entity capable of guarding it's own self interest was mutually recognized by the Confederacy and the Council of Free Mars. Functionally, the Second Alliance worked as a large network of independently functioning cells throughout the Main Belt and Rim. After the Rebellion, It initially limited it's activities to the Confederacy and areas of Confederate interest or where the Confederacy had otherwise established trade interests. This led directly to the present development of the present Confederate political position of seeing the Confederacy not just as the geophysical platforms and asteroids, but as the total network of Confederate trade, relations, diplomacy, citizenry, and presence. The Second Alliance never formally disbanded but in late SY 97 broke into a variety of other organizations and loose associations, the largest of which was the Army of Eastern Kamijing. Third Alliance The Third Alliance was reconsolidated in SY 115 from disparate elements of the Second that had not already merged with the AEK by Haydn von Dehlin and others. Haydn von Dehlin is the current patriarch of the von Dehlin Old Earth family and heir to the Asteroidal Industries, Incorporated conglomerate, a member of the Consortium. It's resources came from finances laundered through Asteroidal Industries. It's organization is largely the same as the First and Second, with a well developed ideology and method of operation. Third Alliance members are unaware that their Executive Director is actually Haydn von Dehlin, who goes only by his codename Merci and encourages all other Alliance members to use only their codenames for security reasons. Cells Heads of Alliance cells are known as Directors. Directors report directly to Executive Director Merci, and only he knows the full extent of the Alliance. Each cell operates independent from one another and are kept secret from every other cell. Each cell's funding comes from a combination of that cell's private business ventures and funding provided by von Dehlin, largely embezzled from Asteroidal Industries. Avion is the Director of the Dosijing cell of the Third Alliance of which Cera Nicks, and later Jaymeson Nicks, is a member. His cell has forty one active members at the time of ''Sol'', only some of which are seen. The Dosijing cell is primarily involved in the information trade, cybersecurity, systems networking, and pharmaceutical manufacture, all of which are legal occupations in the Main Belt. The collective meeting place of the cell is a utility room near the center of the Dosijing space platform superstructure. It is accessed via a utility lift from an Alliance-owned bar. Category:First Trilogy Category:Factions